Sunlight
by greatest.cowell
Summary: A story of a girl who moves from England to Forks. The Cullens are all the same characters, but other than that, have added new ones. A different storyline too.
1. What?

**My version of Twilight.**

**Chapter one: What?**

"**Danielle! Ryan! Can you come down here, me and Dad need to talk to you." Me and my brother raced down the stairs. I always liked to beat him, just because it annoyed him. I was good at that. I grinned to myself and went to sit at the dining room table where my parents sat.**

"**What is it Mum?" I asked. She looked worried, which made me worry. "Has something happened?" I started to panic. **

"**No, no, nothing like that." She paused. "Although I still think your going to be upset."**

**I glanced at Ryan, and he looked up at me too. I was four years older than my little brother, but we had always got on really well. Whenever he had any problems at school, he would come to me. It was nice to know that I was one of the few people he could trust.**

**Then our Dad spoke for the first time. "Maybe I should tell them Karen." They exchanged worried looks. I eventually cracked.**

"**Look your torturing us here. Tell us what?"**

**He took a deep breath. "I've been offered another job. It's a higher wage, and I really want to go for it. But, it would mean we have to move."**

"**How far?" Ryan asked, "Will I have to move schools?"**

"**Very far. And you would definitely have to move schools." **

**Ryan stared down at the table. He had only just started to make some proper friends. "Where?" **

**Dad was hesitant. "America". Everyone was silent for a few minutes.**

"**What" I whispered, it felt like the house was crashing down around me. **

"**Well we kind have already enrolled you into a high school where we're going love, and I think you'll really like it," Dad explained. I stood up and left the table. I grabbed my coat and walked out of the front door, and I just kept walking until I got to the small park a few streets away from my house.**

**Those next few weeks were a blur. I had everything packed. Me, Mum and Aaron were flying there on a plane, and dad was taking a ferry with all our belongings. **

"**Passports?"**

"**Check," I said. Mum was going through her frantic routine of making sure we had everything, and I was actually starting to feel excited. I'd always wanted to go to America, I just never thought that when I went, I would be moving out there. "Oh yeah Mum, I'm going to go with dad and the removal van, so I'll meet you at the airport."**

"**No you won't young lady." She was obviously worried I was going to do a runner.**

"**Mum I'll have too, I'm not leaving my car here. The deal was I'm taking it with me, so I'll have to drive it down there first." I loved driving my car. I was extremely lucky, I had got one for my birthday, a simple Renault Clio, in electric blue. **

"**Oh we already sorted that out, my Dad's going to take it down there." I sighed. I suppose I was okay with that, he was a careful driver. "Look honey, I know your finding this hard…"**

"**No Mum, I'm beginning to be alright with it." **

**She smiled. **

**Five hours later we were sat on a plane to Washington. The flight dragged on and I just thought about the coming weeks ahead of me. I would start school next week, and probably not fit in. Ryan had already said to our parents that he was worried that he wouldn't fit in because of him being English. They said it was silly, but I had to admit, I had the same fear. **

**Once we landed, we collected our luggage that we took on the plane with us and went through security. We walked out of the airport in to the rain and quickly got into a taxi that was picking us up. We were to meet Dad at the house. Wherever the house might be. We drove for what seemed like hours, and I fell asleep, as I was already extremely jet lagged. **

**When I woke up we were driving through deep forests. The greens and browns blurred past us as we sped up a road towards a town. I saw the road sign, which said 'Forks'.**

"**Forks? Is this where our house is Mum?" I asked. I don't really know what made me ask, I was just bored I suppose.**

"**Yes, it is." **

**I sat up eagerly. "Is it a big house?", I realised I never actually asked about where abouts it was that were moving, or what our house was to be like.**

"_**A lot **_**bigger that our house in the UK. We've also bought paint so you can paint your rooms right away, then we'll lay the carpet." Mum looked tired. It didn't look like **_**she**_** was going to be painting right away. **

"**Thanks Mum," I smiled. Then we turned down a lane which had a sign saying '18 Evergreen Terrace'. We were here. It was quite a long winding road through the forest, until we came to an opening. There in the middle of what looked like a large green was a huge house. It was a simple red bricked house, with cross hatched windows, a big white front door with a few steps leading up to it. It was beautiful. **

"**Wow," Ryan whispered. He took the words right out of my mouth. We both jumped out of the car and ran toward the front door.**

"**Hold it!" Mum shouted. We stopped and turned around, she paid the taxi driver, and then dug around in her handbag for the key to the house. The taxi driver turned around and drove out the way he came. "Its not good you two racing in and picking a room, because its already sorted who's room is who's." She explained. She unlocked the door and stepped through onto the wooden floor in the hallway, Ryan right after her. I walked cautiously through last. It was just as beautiful inside. The walls were white, and there was a little desk against the wall for the house phone to sit. **

"**Right Ryan," Mum turned to look at him. "Your room is the first on the left as you go up the stairs." He raced up the stairs and we stood there and listened.**

"**WOW!" He shouted, "Its way bigger than my old room!" I sulked. I would get the small room then.**

"**Now, you on the other hand, your room is harder to explain so I'll show you." She started up the stairs and I followed. She turned right and carried on down the hall until she came to a door right at the end. "You open it," she tried to hide a smile.**

**I stepped past her and reached out for the door knob. I turned it slowly and walked in.**


	2. Okay, so maybe this isn't so bad

Chapter 2: Okay so maybe this isn't so bad.

My room was massive. It looked like it stretched the whole width of the house. I had a huge window and another door along the opposite wall. I frowned to myself. Curious, I walked over to the other door and opened it. It lead outside to a small sheltered balcony.

"No way!" I whispered. I turned to my mum, and she smiled.

"You haven't seen the best part yet," she answered. She glanced at another door, on the same wall as the door to my room was. I almost ran over to it and wrenched it open. I gasped.

"A walk in wardrobe!" I could've cried. Was I dreaming?

"I'm glad you like it," she said. "Your Dad said it would be a good idea for you to have this room. Its meant to be the master bedroom, but ours is bigger, we just haven't got a balcony."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I ran over and hugged her. She laughed and then we heard some lorries pull up outside.

"Well that must be our stuff, come one," she said pulling me out of my room.

The next couple of days we painted, laid carpet and unpacked the furniture. It took me a whole week to unpack all of my things, so I was just finished on the day before I had to go to school. I started to get nervous. I had dinner with my family and then went to bed early that night, after taking a shower to help me relax, but it didn't work.

I woke suddenly that morning, having not slept well. I dragged myself out of bed and peeked out of the curtains. It was raining again. I got dressed into some blue jeans, and a black t-shirt under my black jumper. I brushed through my hair quickly, I could never do anything with it, it always looked the same no matter what I did with it. I trudged down the stairs and into the open plan kitchen and living room space.

"Good morning Dani," mum said as she was sorting Ryan some breakfast out. "Toast?" She asked me.

"Erm, yeah okay, thanks." I wasn't really hungry. Actually I felt sick, but I kept reminding myself that it was the nerves.

"Do you think your going to be able to find the school okay?" She asked casually.

"Yeah, I think I've got it, Dad took me out to it yesterday." He'd drove me around town showing me where the school, garage, and supermarket was.

I finished my toast, grabbed my shoulder bag and coat and went out to my car. I opened the door and threw my bag onto the passenger seat. As I shut my door I put the key in the ignition and put on the heater. It's funny, I thought America was supposed to be warm.

I was one of the first ones to school. So I parked up and went to find the reception. I walked into the badly decorated little room, and stood at the desk. The woman noticed me after a few seconds and came to the desk.

"Can I help you dear?" She had thick white curly hair and she was slightly rounded. She looked confused because she hadn't seen me before.

"Yes, I'm Danielle Swan. I'm meant to be starting here today?" I stood there feeling stupid as she looked as if she was growing more and more confused. Then she suddenly smiled.

"Oh yes, sorry dear, I would forget my head it weren't screwed on. Your family have moved here from England, yes?"

"Yes, that's right," I said. I couldn't get used to how different my accent sounded to everyone else's. It was slightly embarrassing.

"It's very nice to meet you Danielle," she reached down under the desk and gave me a timetable with my name on it. "Here is your timetable. I hope that you'll enjoy it here at Forks High school." She smiled warmly.

I smiled at her back, "Thank you very much," I walked out of the office. In the short time I had spent in there, the car park had started to fill up. I stood there, freezing. I quickly checked my timetable, then shoved it in my bag. Wishing that the receptionist had given me a map, I went to try and find my first lesson. I found it with quite some ease, and I thanked my lucky stars. I went to speak to the teacher and he sat me down at the back next to a friendly looking girl.

"Hey, my names Stacey," she said. She had dark brown hair with light red highlights through it.

"Hi, I'm Danielle." I smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all, everyone seemed nice so far.

"Nice to meet you Danielle. Don't mean to sound so upfront, but, your English right?" I sighed to myself, I had a feeling I was going to get this a lot.

"Please, call me Dani. Yeah, I am English. I must sound funny to you," I laughed. She laughed too.

"No, not funny, just different." Then Mr Lawrence called the class to order. The class dragged on, as the teacher went through what we were going to be studying throughout the term, or 'Semester' as they called it. I was cheerful when he said that we were going to be doing Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Not only did I like it, but I had already done it back home, so hopefully I wasn't going to struggle. The class ended and I walked out into the corridor, where Stacey followed. "Can I help you get to your next lesson?" She asked, trying to be helpful.

"Erm yeah, I have media in building four?" Urgh, media studies. This was a drag back home. A small part of me hoped that it would be more interesting here. She directed me to the right room and said that I should sit with her at lunch, and I agreed to see her later.

I walked in and the teacher greeted me maybe a little too enthusiastically.

"You are to sit here please Miss Swan," He directed to a seat at the front. I hated sitting at the front. The teachers picked on you more. And that's when I saw him.


	3. Who is that?

Chapter 3: Who is that?

A boy with blonde, brown hair glided gracefully into the room. I glanced at the only seat left empty in the room, and it was next to me. I cringed. He sat down and nodded. He had a confused look in his eyes, and his eyes were unusually dark. I tried to pay attention to the lesson, but I felt his gaze on me the whole time. I wanted to turn round and ask what his problem was, but I was afraid to, so I just bent my head over my notes. The bell rang, and the boy next to me got up so suddenly and almost ran from the room. Strange, I thought. I got up and followed the other crowds of people to the cafeteria. I stood near the door in panic wondering where to sit, when I caught Stacey's eye and she gestured for me to go over.

"Hey, how was media?" she asked as I sat opposite her.

"It was… boring."

Then she waved across the room at a gang of people, and they came to sit around us. "Everyone, this is Danielle, she's new here." Everyone said a hello and then Stacey reeled off all there names, "That's Kelly, Kirsty, Sophie and Tasha, and," pointing the other side of her, "Tom and James."

"Hey," I said everyone looked at me. Stacey laughed lightly.

"She's English, don't be too hard on her," She joked.

"Would we ever?" the boy named Tom said. I smiled, not really sure what to say. Then I thought of something.

"Can I ask you guys something?" I wasn't really sure whether I should have just left it or not.

"Sure, ask away, it's what we're here for." The guy called James said. He came across as the geeky type to me. And looking at peoples reactions, he probably was. Tom rolled his eyes.

"Erm," I glanced towards the table near the door. There sat the boy who gave me daggers all media lesson, and he was sat with some other people. "Who are they over there?"

"Oh, you've noticed the Cullens have you?" the girl called Tasha had an English accent. So maybe I wasn't the only one.

"Who doesn't notice the Cullens?" the girl named Sophie answered. I looked blankly at them. I didn't really know what they were talking about.

Then the girl called Kirsty spoke. "It's okay, _I'll _answer your question." She said looking playfully annoyed at Tasha and Sophie. "That's Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and Alice, Emmett and Edward Cullen. They're all adopted by Carlisle, the doctor at the local hospital. They always keep to themselves, and always have since they moved here." I glanced towards there table as she said this and the guy from last lesson looked up and stared at me. I looked away quickly, embarrassed.

"Which is the one with the like ruffled hair?" I asked still keeping my head turned away from there table.

"Oh, that's Edward. Millions of girls have a crush on him, and he just isn't interested in any of them. So I reckon he doesn't date." She explained.

"Oh, right," was all I could say.

The rest of lunch everyone asked about my family and what I liked to do and that sort of thing. Then they helped me get to my next lesson, which was Chemistry. I liked chemistry, it was the once science I could actually do. I walked in and Edward was there sat at the front desk, with a vacant seat next to him. _Please tell me I don't have to sit next to him again _I thought. But of course, I did. I sat down and listened to the teacher as he explained what we had to do. We were to do an experiment, and I was eager to get on.

I was just about to start when he said something to me.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, you must be Danielle?" His voice was like velvet. I couldn't stop myself staring at him, but I made myself snap out of it.

"Dani," I nodded. He smiled at me, amused and intimidating. I felt annoyance, "Let me guess, you think my accents funny, because I'm from the UK?"

He was surprised at that. Like he didn't expect that reaction from me at all. "Well as long as you don't think my accents funny, I don't have a problem." He raised his eyebrows sarcastically, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry, its what I've been getting all day," I explained. He started to pour chemicals into test tubes on the rack, he obviously knew what he was doing.

"It's okay, I understand. It must be hard for you, moving to a whole different country." He stared into my eyes as if to try and read something in them. I stared back.

"It's kind of hard yeah, but I'll get used to it." It was true, I had to get used to it, there was no going back now.

"So, why did you move here anyway? I thought if you would come to the good old United States of America, it would at least be somewhere warm." He seemed confused. I decided it wouldn't hurt to tell this beautiful stranger the truth.

"We moved with my dad for work. We didn't get to choose where we moved." Thinking about the move made me sad. It made me think about the friends I had left behind back home. But the way he said 'somewhere warm' bought me up short. "It never gets warm here then?"

He started to laugh, "Depends what you mean by warm. Its rains here an average 317 days of the 365 a year." My heart sank.

"Great," I said sarcastically. "We had better weather back home, and that's saying something." We at least had a few hot days in the summer.

"Well, I apologise on the skies behalf." His face was serious. "So, besides the weather, what do you think to the glorious town of Forks so far?"

I looked down at my notes, pretending to right something productive. "Well I haven't really seen much. I've only been here a week." He looked surprised. "And this school. Its so small… not many pupils at all."

"You came from a big school?" he asked. I don't know why but he started to edge away from me.

"Erm… it was fairly big yeah. But besides that, I shouldn't still be at school at all."

He smiled, "Oh yes, that's right, you leave school when your 16 don't you, and then go onto college?"

I turned to him, a sad look in my eyes. "Yes."

He looked like he actually had some sympathy for me. "I'll let you in on a little secret," he paused, "I've done all this too." The bell then rang, and he quickly winked at me before he walked out of the classroom.

I was so dazed. What did he mean? Maybe he had to repeat the year or something? No, he seemed pretty smart, that couldn't be it.

The rest of my lessons past without trouble, and I was relieved when I was free to go home. I jumped into my car and drove out of the car park, and home.


	4. Starting to tick me off

Chapter 4: Starting to tick me off.

The week sped by quickly to my relief. I was looking forward to the weekend, I had said to myself that I would go exploring the surrounding towns, maybe even drive all the way to Seattle. It was Friday, and I had been talking to Edward a lot this week, as well as my other friends who I sat with at lunch. The final bell rang for the day, and Stacey and Kirsty wished me luck on my little adventure. I laughed and thanked them.

I rounded the corner of the car park, and I stopped dead. Leaning up against my car, was Edward. _Calm down _I told myself. _Why the hell are you panicking?_ I walked to my car looking as though I hadn't seen him until I actually got there. I spoke first. "Oh, hey Edward, something up?"

He smiled crookedly. His golden eyes stared into mine. Hmm that was weird. I could have sworn his eyes were darker at the beginning of the week.

"I just wanted to say hi, didn't really speak much to you today." He sounded unsure of himself, and I smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah, you seemed a bit preoccupied, so I thought I had better leave you to it." He had seemed so distracted.

"Oh," he frowned. "Well I'm going to Port Angeles Saturday night, if you would like to accompany me?" He sounded hopeful.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't do Saturday night. It's my mums birthday, we're going out for a meal." I was gutted. Why _this _weekend.

"Oh, well its okay, they'll be other times. Have a nice weekend," he opened my car door for me, and I got in. "I'll see you Monday," he said, shutting my car door. I stared after him as he walked to his car.

The weekend went just as quickly as the week did. Sunday night I couldn't sleep very well again. I had a very strange dream which to my surprise included Edward. We were in a small but beautiful meadow, with the sound of waterfalls in the background. He was stood at the fringe of the forest just under the trees beckoning me forward. Except there was something different about him. His eyes were dark as onyx, like they were when I first met him. His lips were curled back, to show a white straight set of teeth. He purred my name, _Danielle… _He slipped into a crouch, his teeth bared, and lunged towards me.

I woke up suddenly, sweat pouring off my forehead. I glanced at my alarm clock, it read 6:20. Why the hell did I dream that? He looked like something out of a horror movie. Remembering a movie that I'd seen recently I thought to myself he looked like a vampire. Silly, I thought. Probably just nightmares from the film. I never learnt my lesson and watched them anyway.

I got up, trying to forget about it, and decided that I would turn on my laptop and check my emails. I replied to a few of my friends who had asked how I was getting on, then shut my laptop back down. I decided I would get dressed and have an early breakfast. I also watched the news. I wanted to see what was going on back home.

Mum came down the stairs at 7:00, "What are you already doing up?" she asked surprised. Not even at home had I ever woken up earlier than supposed to.

"Didn't sleep very well." I wasn't going to share why.

I got off to school and sat in my car for a while. I can't have been paying attention, because all of a sudden there was a light tap on my window that made me jump. Edward was stood there looking slightly worried. I got out quickly and locked my car.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. He was frowning again.

"I just didn't sleep well last night, that's all." I kept having relapses of the dream I had that night, and I shuddered.

"I need to talk to you actually," he suddenly said. I looked up at him. He was about a foot taller than I was.

"Okay, what's up?," I said cheerfully.

"I don't think we should be friends," he stared into my eyes. Of course he didn't. My other friends had already explained that he kept to himself. I was lucky to be talking to him for this long. But that still didn't mean I wasn't angry. "It would be safer for you, if we weren't."

"Safer for me? What is that supposed to mean?," I asked, confused and irritated. He Didn't answer, he just stared across the car park away from me. "Well you know what, fine." I said as harshly as I could. He looked taken aback, as I walked off towards my first lesson. I regretted it later. I always had a short temper when I hadn't slept very well. The rest of the day when I had to sit near him, he just ignored me. It carried on like that for the next few weeks. Then those weeks turned into months. It made me miserable. Why did I care so much? If he was going to do that to me, then why should I even bother to care? But then of course, I knew that answer.

December came around, and everyone was excited about Christmas. I was slightly cheerful, it would be my first Christmas here, so I wasn't sure what to expect.

I walked into my chemistry lesson, dreading having to ignore him once again. I sat down and got my stuff out of my bag. Tom walked in then, and came to my desk. He sometimes did this, just to talk before the teacher came in.

"Morning Dani," he greeted.

"Hey," I yawned sleepily. I'd had that same dream again last night, and it was starting to get on my nerves. I just wanted to turn and scream at him, _get out of my head!_

"So, did you hear about the Christmas dance?" he said casually. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward look up. My heart jumped. I cleared my throat.

"There's a Christmas dance?" I said, acting dumb. I'd seen a poster on my way to class and was surprised, we only ever had one formal dance, which was in our last year.

"Yeah. I was just wondering… well if you would… like to go with me?" his cheeks went slightly red, and I saw Edward smirk.

"That's really nice of you to ask, but I don't think I'll be going," I didn't really fancy getting all dressed up. And plus, I was trying to persuade my mum for me to go back home for a while in the Christmas holidays.

"Oh go on, it'll be a laugh," he persuaded. "You can watch me _try _and dance," he said grinning.

"As tempting as that sounds," I laughed, "You should ask Sophie, I might be flying home that weekend yet, I'm still trying to talk my mum round."

"Okay, well if you change your mind." I smiled and he walked off to sit at his desk. I sighed heavily and put my head in my hands. I looked up and Edward was still staring.

"What?" I said a little to harshly. That amused him for some reason. So I looked away. I wasn't going to give in too easily.

"I'm sorry." He looked awkward. I stared at him in bewilderment.

"What, and you expect me just to start talking to you again?" I said irritably.

"I was stupid. I said that it would be better that we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be." I showed no reaction and continued to stare at my book. "Will you ever forgive me?"

He did look sorry. Urgh, why could he do that to me? I was meant to be mad at him!

I slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It's okay Edward. Lets just say you owe me," I smiled teasingly. I didn't want him to carry on feeling guilty about this

"Thank you, and of cause, anything," he said sincerely. "So, you might be flying home for Christmas?"

"Might be yeah, don't know if I'll be allowed yet though."

He frowned, "Your parents are afraid that you won't come home." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, something like that."

"And?" Was he asking me if I would come back?

"Cause I would come back, my parents are here," you're here I added mentally.

Later on at lunch I sat with the usual group and they were talking about the dance. Tom had asked Sophie instead, and they were all deciding on what to wear. I tried to make myself look like I was included in the conversation, when really I was staring at the Cullen's table. Something was unnatural about them, but I couldn't put my finger on what. All of them had the same deathly pale skin, and beautifully carved face. There eyes were all the same colour, varying from liquid gold to black onyx. Maybe they were contact lenses. No, contact lenses couldn't change colour. Could they?


	5. Well I didn't see that one coming

Chapter 5: Well I didn't see that one coming.

Christmas was coming fast now, but I wasn't looking forward to it at all. My parents had said no about me going home for Christmas, saying they couldn't afford it, and to be honest, I was gutted.

"I wish you would cheer up, its Christmas for heavens sake". I was sat in Chemistry with Edward by my side, and it was the last day of the semester before the holidays.

"I'm sorry, can't help it I guess". I'd been moping around for weeks. Of cause, I'd have been a lot worse if Edward wasn't around to keep my spirits slightly above depression level.

"Well I have something that will cheer you up," he smiled. "Why don't I come over tonight and I'll show you what it is?"

"Edward you didn't get me anything did you?" I panicked, I hadn't got him anything because I thought it would be weird.

"Well I owe you remember," he carried on smiling.

"Yes, but that was a joke. It didn't mean, 'Get me something for Christmas'."

"Oh stop being a misery guts. I'll be around about 8:00, so you'd better be in." He got up getting ready to leave.

"What are you doing? The lesson isn't over," I said confused.

"I know, I'm going early," he showed Mr Varner, our Chemistry teacher his note.

He quickly read the note and placed it back in Edwards hands, "Yes that's fine Edward. Have a good break won't you?"

"You too Mr Varner," then he looked at me, and said grinning, "See you tonight."

I'd told my parents that I was expecting someone over so that there were no surprises. I figured it would look more suspicious if he just suddenly turned up.

There was a knock at the door at exactly 8:00 and my mum got up to go and answer it. It was probably best she did, I didn't want to look too eager. The door was too thick so I couldn't hear what was being said in the hall. The door opened and mum showed Edward in.

"Danielle, would you mind going upstairs for a moment?" my mum asked.

Alarm bells started ringing in my head. "May I ask why first?" God, they were going to embarrass me weren't they!

"Edward just wants to talk to me and your dad for a minute." I frowned at Edward.

"Nothing to worry about, I promise" he smiled. I got up shooting him a dirty look and went upstairs. Shall I sneak down and listen at the door? No, if I got caught I would look stupid. I sat on the bed, and I started hyperventilating.

Five minutes past, and I considered bursting in and demanding what was going on, when there was a quiet knock at my door. I flew over to answer it, and Edward was stood outside, an envelope in his hands.

"Edward what are you doing up here?" As pathetic as it sounded, boys were restricted from my room.

"Oh, I have permission don't worry," he chuckled. I showed him in and he sat on the window seat. "It's a nice room," he said looking around, "Tidy."

"Will you just tell me what's going on before I go mad?" I laughed.

"Well I had to ask your parents permission on a few things before I could ask you myself." He sat there turning the envelope around in his hands, thinking. I sat down on the bed, waiting for him to say what he wanted to. "I feel a bit of a traitor though, because even though I asked for permission… on various things. They still don't know everything. They can't know everything." He paused and looked up. "You shouldn't even know anything. But you will very shortly when I think of how I'm going to explain it to you."

I sat there staring, none of it making any sense. "Edward, has something happened?"

He smiled, "Nothing like that no." I sighed with relief. Well he wasn't dieing at least, how bad could it be?

"Okay," He stood up and paced up and down the room. After a while he asked, "Have you ever, noticed anything different about me? Something maybe that you haven't been able to explain?"

I looked down. I didn't want to make him angry. Should I just lie?

"Don't be afraid, I want you to tell me. Even if you don't I'll still tell you… what I'm about to."

I paused for a moment thinking. "I've noticed," I looked up at him, "I've noticed your eyes change colour. Some days I'll see you, and they will be black as night, and others, their like a golden brown."

"Well observed," he said nodding, and also starting his pacing again. "Tell me Dani, do you believe in myths? Or legends? Things that aren't proved to exist?"

"You mean like, ghosts?" I asked.

"Yes, like ghosts," he smiled, happy that I was getting the point of what he was saying. "What about things like," he paused and closed his eyes, "vampires."

He kept his eyes closed, waiting for me to answer. "They seem plausible," he opened his eyes. "There's no evidence to suggest they don't exist," I shrugged.

"Would you be afraid if you came across one?" He was really starting to confuse me. Where was all this heading?

"Why, do you know one?" I asked, I kept my tone serious, for some reason the atmosphere didn't really make me feel like laughing like I would normally.

He sighed, "I know a few. My family, all of them… including me."

I stared at him. Why wasn't he laughing? And then everything fit. Of cause, he was being deadly serious.

"Please, say something." He expression was pained.

"For some reason I'm not surprised," I said to him. He frowned. "I mean, it seems… logical." I stood up, "Are you like… vampires in films?"

He laughed, which I didn't expect. "Would you like me to explain everything to you? I'll apologise in advance, it will be very long winded."

I nodded, "Yes."

He went to sit back down, his expression was somewhat less troubled, but he was still tense. I sat back down too, feeling silly stood up on my own.

"Well, the basics are, I'm strong, fast, venomous, immortal and can't go out in the sunlight." He grinned, and I noticed his perfect set of teeth.

"And there I was expecting a huge speech," I said. Then something sunk in, "Your immortal? How old are you?"

"I was born in Chicago, 1901. I was 17 when I was… changed. So technically I am still 17." He paused. I opened my mouth to ask another question, but he held up his hand. "It would be easier if I just tell you everything.

"So, I was 17 when Carlisle found me. I was dieing of the Spanish Influenza, and Carlisle was a doctor at the local hospital. He had been thinking about changing someone, so he had a companion, he was starting to feel lonely. My parents had already died of the disease and I was getting closer to death every minute, so Carlisle acted to save me. He turned me into this because he thought I didn't deserve to die," he frowned as if he disagreed. "Soon after that he found Esme, and we lived for a time just the three of us. The others joined us after, which is a story for another time I think."

I nodded in encouragement. "So, do you burn in the sunlight? Like in films?"

He laughed loudly, "We don't burn in the sun no, there are only a few ways we can be killed. We can go out in the sun, but not where people can see. I'll show you sometime."

He suddenly turned serious. "I think the most important question of all though is my diet, don't you think?"

Of cause. "You drink blood?" No, surely he wouldn't kill people. But, he was a vampire isn't this what they do?

"I do drink blood, yes. But not human blood. You see, our family live on the blood of animals, its not quite the same, but we survive on it. We call ourselves vegetarians."

"When you say your family live off animals, your saying not all vampires do, right?" I whispered.

"Right," he whispered back. I glanced up at me, "Are you afraid of me?"

"No," I answered. "I'm glad you have told me everything, it explains a lot."

"I will never hurt you," he promised. I was silent, what else could I say? "The temptation is sometimes hard to resist, but I've resisted you for this long. I will never hurt you," he repeated.

"I trust you." Its all I could bring myself to say.

"Well you'll want to know your surprise now of cause", he said, breaking the mood. "I had to tell you about myself because there are two parts to the surprise, I had to ask your parents permission for both of cause."

"Right, okay," I answered. I was getting eager.

"I've asked your parents the traditional way, whether they would mind me asking you out on a date." He didn't wait for a reply, "And well, here". He passed me a plain white envelope.

I slowly opened the envelope with shaky hands. I pulled out two fancy invitations, both labelled the 'The Christmas Spectacular'. I smiled, "Your taking me to the dance?"

"Yes, if you want to go. I'm not pushing you into this, I just very much would like to get to know you some more Danielle."

"Edward, I…" I was, speechless. "I don't know what to say."

He walked over to me, his hands still in his pockets. "Well, you can accept the offer, no strings attached. No matter what you decide, we will be friends. I told your parents that if you didn't feel the same way about me, I would always still be here for you, no matter what."

"No, I, feel the same way," this just couldn't be happening. "And I do want to go" I laughed.

He smiled, and he looked so happy, it was like starring at an angel.

I sighed. "You know I thought about going as a group with my friends, and the vision I saw was one of boredom. But now I'm going with you, I'm excited!"

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that", and his golden eyes melted into mine.


End file.
